Shinigami Idol
by Full Shadow Alchemist
Summary: Soul Society is having their first ever Shinigami Idol! With Hitsugaya,Momo,Byakuya, and Yachiru as judges, this wont be an easy fight for the top.HitsuHina IchiHime IshiNemu RenjiRukia UraYoru. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own

Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now, would I?

**Shinigami Idol**

"Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan!" Momo screeched happily while running into his office waving a piece of paper around.

"Bed-wetter Momo, Bed-wetter Momo, Bed-wetter Momo!" he shot right back at her. "Do you see how ANNOYING that is?!" Hitsugaya had been filing papers when she barged in, so, sighing, he sat back down at his desk. "What do you want anyways?"

"I want you!" Hitsugaya stared at her, trying his hardest not to blush. "Just kidding!"

_**No you weren't.**_

'_Shut up Tobiume!'_

"Look!" She showed him the paper she had been holding. "A Shinigami Idol! Isn't that cool?"

"Idiot, I'm one of the judges. Of course I already know about it." Hitsugaya took a gulp of his tea.

"Cool! I'm a judge too! We'll be judge buddies!" Hitsugaya spit out his tea at that in total shock. "Oh dear god….whose idea was it to make you judge?"

She pouted childishly. "Hey Shiro-chan, that's mean! They chose me because I'm a really good singer, although you wouldn't know, because you've never heard me sing."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure. You wouldn't happen to know who the other judges are, would you?"

She tapped her thumb against her chin in deep thought. "I think the other two judges are Captain Kuchiki and Yachiru-chan."

"Ok then…." Somehow, he just couldn't see the cold Captain agreeing to something like this. Also, the hyper little girl was probably really off-key when it comes to singing…

"Well, come on, Hitsugaya-kun, its starting!" she grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

"What? It's now?!" So our poor little Captain was dragged off to something he had been forced into. Not that he minded, since Momo would be sitting right beside him.Close enough to touch…

Qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm

Everyone was already there, and I mean EVERYONE. Including Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Ichigo's family and their ghost seeing friends. Don't ask why…they just are…

Hitsugaya and Momo went backstage where they met up with Byakuya and Yachiru (much to Hitsugaya's joy...) so they quickly organized themselves and went out onto the stage. It silenced instantly. Momo stared. Every Shinigami in Sereitei must be here!

Yachiru spoke up first. "Welcome to our first ever Shinigami Idol! A whole bunch of people signed up, so this is bound to be good! Peachy girl, could you read the list?!"

"Sure…the people who signed up are….

Ichigo Kurosaki

Orihime Inoue

Rukia Kuchiki

Uryuu Ishida

Yoruichi Shihouin

Rangiku Matsumoto

Renji Abarai

Kon

And Yumichika."

"In a week from today, they will gather here to sing and compete for the title of Shinigami Idol and to win a trip to Hawaii." Byakuya said monotonelessly. With that, everyone went back to their divisions (or to whichever division they are staying at), anticipating for the week to end.

Qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm

**A/N: **ya get that out there? One week people! ONE WEEK!! Why? Because I still need to find some songs. So if you have suggestions, come on out and say them! Also if you know Yumichika's last name, please tell me. Id love you forever!

On the note of pairings, I will most likely make them HitsuHina, IchiOri, RenjiRuki, and IshiNemu with bits and pieces of other pairings like UraYoru, ByakuyaHisana, IchiMatsu and JintaUruru.

R&R please.


	2. And so it begins

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, Momo would hate Aizen rather than admire him

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, Momo would hate Aizen rather than admire him. But that doesn't seem to be the case now does it?

Chapter 2:

And so it begins….

"Hurry up Renji or we're going to be late!" Ichigo pounded on the door of his friend /rival's bedroom. The red haired man had apparently slept in and now they were going to be late for the first round, and Byakuya made it very clear to NOT be late.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" an annoyed Renji then slammed open the door and stepped out. "Whats the rush anyways? I thought you were only coming because Orihime insisted you sing?"

"I'm not here because of Orihime!" Ichigo had turned away from Renji to hide his blush. "Ok…maybe I am! It's the same with you and Rukia, isn't it?"

"NO!" Renji was very,very happy that Ichigo's back was turned, because now his face matched his hair in colour _perfectly._

Ichigo shrugged. "Oh well. I don't really care. The reason I'm here," at this point he turned dramatically and pointed his finger at Renji, "IS TO DEFEAT YOU AT SOMETHING ELSE THAT HAS NOTHING WHATSOEVER TO DO WITH FIGHTING!!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! NOT THIS TIME BUDDY!! I WILL DEFEAT YOU!!" An anger vein popped out onto Renji's head as he pointed his thumb at himself.

"Would you two calm down already so we can go? We're late enough as it is." Ishida said behind Ichigo, which was where he had been the whole time, listening to their conversation.

"Oh yeah? Who might you be singing to try and impress, eh?" Renji asked.

"No one. I sing to prove that in the end, Quincys are better than Shinigami." He said while pushing his glasses up his face, light glinting off them hiding his eyes. If you had looked into his eyes, you would be able to almost see a hint of a lie.

"Why you…" Renji formed a fist, yet another anger vein on his forhead.

"FORGET THAT!!WE NEED TO GET TO THE STADIUM _NOW _OR WE FACE THE FLOWERS OF DOOM!!"Ichigo screamed at them. With that, they ran to the stadium, praying Byakuya won't be waiting for them.

_I – C – H – I – G – O - + - O – R – I – H – I – M – E –_

"I wonder where the boys are…" Orihime wondered aloud. Round One was beginning in 15 minutes and Byakuya was very, very annoyed.

"Who cares?" Yoruichi said lazily. "If ther'ye disqualified, then im all that much closer to winning!"

They were currently resting in Matsumoto's dressing room, which, might I add, was very modern. It had a vanity, beanie chairs, a stereo, a full body mirror and lots of furry stuffed animals. Currently in the room were Matsumoto (obviously…), Yoruichi, Orihime, Rukia, Kon and Yumichika. Kon had been tied down and ducttaped to stop his earlier, actions, lets call them Yumichika was admiring himself in the mirror, making a comment on how beautiful he was every few seconds or so. Matsumoto was putting makeup on at her vanity while Yoruichi, Rukia and Orihime sat on some beanie chairs.

"It is weird, though, how they are nowhere to be found. They had better arrive soon, or brother will get very, very mad." Rukia speculated.

"Oh well. Theier funeral." Yoruichi got up and walked over to the stereo and turned on some loud hip-hop music. "DANCE OFF!"

**Elsewhere….**

Three very exhausted males ran in through the back entrance before collapsing, wheezing likw old men for air.

"We made it…we're alive…." Renji said between pants.

"Yeah…the best part is….theres no Byakuya!" Ichigo said triumphantly. Just then, an all too familiar reiatsu appeared behind them. Slowly turning around, they found, standing before them, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Might I ask why you three are so late?" He asked in his scarey voice. Shadows painted his face, making it even more terrifying.

"Oh shi-" Renji turned to run away, but unfortunately, he didn't move fast enough…..

**Meanwhile….**

Rukia paused in the middle of the Macerana to look around her. "I thought I heard someone screaming….."

"Hey! Whyd you stiop!" Yoruichi demaded.

"I just thought…never mind." Rukia then went on to start a chicken dance.

**Later…..**

"It's time for Round One of Shinigami Idol!" Yachiru stated happily into the mic. "im a judge, along with Snowball, Peachy-girl and Spaghetti head!" Byakuya and Hitsugaya quietly fumed while Momo had an 'ok then…' look on her face.

"We'll be commenting and rating the performances, but it's up to the audience to decide who will stay on. Up first we have Orihime Inoue, singing Everything I'm not by the Veronicas." Hitsugaya interjected. The four judges took their seats at their special little booth thingy by the stage, with Byakuya and Yachiru on the outside and Hitsugaya and Momo on the inside.

The audience cheered while Orihime nervosly went onto the stage, microphone in hand. The music started and she lifted it to her mouth and began to sing.

"Oh no  
Don't go changing  
That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you where something different  
That's when it all just fell apart  
Like you're so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
Well I'm not perfect  
Just all messed up

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

It's not like I need somebody  
Telling me where I should go at night  
Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life  
Cause your so perfect  
And no one measures up  
Yeah all by yourself  
You're all messed up

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

Now wait a minute  
Because of you  
I never knew all the things that I had  
Hey don't you get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
Cause this is my life

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
she was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not"

The audience sat in stunned silence before bursting into cheers. Orihime took a shy bow. When they were calm again the judges spoke.

"I loved it! Good job Jiggles!" Yachiru cheered.

"That was very good. I enjoyed it very much." Momo said.

"That was a good performance. Well done." Hitsugaya said.

"It was a good song choice. You performaned excellently." Byakuya commented.

"Thank you very much!" Orihime blushed, before bowing and respectively fleeing the stage.

"Ok, next we have Rangiku Matsumoto." Hitsugaya moaned. This was going to be painful…

Matsumoto practically skipped onto the stage and announced "Hi everyone! I'm going to sing Fergalicious by Fergie now ok? OK!"

The music started and Matsumoto was singing.

"Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo.  
You could see me, you can't squeeze me.  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy.  
I got reasons why I tease 'em.  
Boys just come and go like seasons.

Fergalicious (so delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous.  
And if you was suspicious,  
All that shit is fictitious.  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock.  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious (it's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)  
I'm Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

Fergalicious def-,  
Fergalicious def-,  
Fergalicious def- _"def" is echoing_  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy.  
They always claim they know me,  
Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey, Stacy),  
I'm the F to the E, R, G, the I, the E,  
And can't no other lady put it down like me.

I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (oooh, wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock, rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious (it's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)  
Fergalicious (hold, hold, hold, hold, hold up, check it out)

Baby, baby, baby,  
If you really want me,  
Honey get some patience.  
Maybe then you'll get a taste.  
I'll be tasty, tasty,  
I'll be laced with lacey.  
It's so tasty, tasty,  
It'll make you crazy.

T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, hit it Fergie

All the time I turn around brotha's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my (uuhh)  
I just wanna say it now - I ain't trying to round up drama, little mama I don't wanna take your man.  
And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it.  
But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele  
'Cause they say she...

Delicious (so delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got)

Four, tres, two, uno.  
My body stay vicious,  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness,  
He's my witness (oooh, wee).  
I put yo' boy on rock, rock,  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty  
It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)

T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the, E to the, L I C I O U S, to the  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)

T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, four, tres, two, uno  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the..."

All the men in the audienceloved the performance, especially Keigo. They cheered like there was no end, much to Matsumoto's delight. When they DID quiet down, the judges spoke.

"That was great!! Do it again!" Yachiru said.

"You sang it very well, but you should pick a different song next time." Momo said.

"Matsumoto, you and I are going to talk about this after the other performances…" Hitsugaya said.

"I was thoroughly disturbed. Don't evr sing again. Leave now." Byakuya said.

With a little "humph" and a wave to her followrs she left the stage.

"Next is Kon." Momo announced.

The little stuffed animal went onto the stage and instantly started singing Born To Be Wild by Steppenwolf.

"Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space

I like smoke and lightning  
Heavy metal thunder  
Racin' with the wind  
And the feelin' that I'm under  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space

Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die

Born to be wild  
Born to be wild"

Crowd cheered, etc.,etc.,….

"Yay! Dog biscuit can sing!" Yachiru said.

"That was really good! I rwally liked it!" Momo said.

"It was ok, I guess." Hitsugaya said.

"I didn't like it." Byakuya said.

"YA!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! ACTUALLY, JUST THE LADIES! I LOVE THE LADIES!" And with that, he left. Hitsugaya and Momo exchanged looks, leaving Momo blushing and looking away when he held her gaze.

"Next is Kitty-chan!" Yachiru Squeeled.

"Yoruichi." Momo corrected.

Yoruichi entered the stage quickly wasted no time in beginning to sing Get Up by Ciara featuring Camillionare.

"He said  
'Hi, my name is so and so  
Baby can you tell me yours?  
You look like you came to do  
One thing (Set it off)'  
I started on the left  
And I had to take him to the right  
He was out of breath  
But he kept on dancin' all night

You trying, admit it  
But you just can fight the feeling inside  
You know it  
And I can see it in your eyes  
You want me  
You smooth as a mother  
You're so undercover  
By the way that you was watchin' me

Ooh! uh  
The way you look at me  
I'm feelin' you, uh  
I just can't help it  
Tryin' to keep it cool, uh  
I can feel it in the beat, uh  
When you do those things to me, uh  
Don't let nothin' stop you  
M-ooo-ve, ring the alarm  
The club is jumpin' now  
So get up!

I said 'Ciara's on you radio,  
Everybody turn it up'  
Spicy just like hot sauce  
Careful, you might burn it up  
You can do the pop lock  
Rag-top, don't stop  
That's the way you gotta get  
Get it, make ya body rock

You trying, admit it  
But you just can beat the feeling inside  
You know it  
Cuz I can see it in your eyes  
You want me  
You smooth as a mother  
You're so undercover  
By the way that you was watchin' me

Ooh! uh  
The way you look at me  
I'm feelin' you, uh  
I just can't help it  
Tryin' to keep it cool, uh  
I can feel it in the beat, uh  
When you do those things to me, uh  
Don't let nothin' stop you  
M-ooo-ve, ring the alarm  
The club is jumpin' now  
So get up!

Ooh, I love the way you vibe with me  
Dance with me forever  
We can have a good time, follow me  
To the beat together  
You and me, one on one  
Breakin' it down  
You can't walk away now  
We got to turn this place out"

At this point she stopped singing and began dancinf while Chamillionaire sang  
It's the kid that stay ridin' big  
The one the police tried to catch ridin' dirty  
In the club before eleven o'clock  
Like I'm trying to catch a dime kinda early  
Lookin' thick her hair brown and curly  
She love the way my ride shining pearly  
City boys say she fine a pretty  
In the country boys say she fine and 'purrty'  
My pockets thick as green, it's curvy  
And the ladies know soon as they see my jewelry  
If bein' fresh to death is a crime  
I think it's time for me to see the jury

Chamillionaire  
They know Chamillionaire stay on the grind  
A hustla like me is hard to find  
I ain't really impressed, yes  
Unless it's about some dollar signs  
Ain't really no need to call you fine  
I know you be hearin' that all the time  
I'm watchin' you do ya step, do ya step  
Yep it's going down

(She bagan singing again)  
"Ooh! uh  
The way you look at me  
I'm feelin' you, uh  
I just can't help it  
Tryin' to keep it cool, uh  
I can feel it in the beat, uh  
When you do those things to me, uh  
Don't let nothin' stop you  
M-ooo-ve, ring the alarm  
The club is jumpin' now  
So get up!

Ooh! uh  
The way you look at me  
I'm feelin' you, uh  
I just can't help it  
Tryin' to keep it cool, uh  
I can feel it in the beat, uh  
When you do those things to me, uh  
Don't let nothin' stop you  
M-ooo-ve, ring the alarm  
The club is jumpin' now  
So get up!

I got to have you baby  
Uh, I feel it  
I got to have you baby  
I got to have you baby  
Uh, I feel it  
I got to have you baby"

The audience cheers, yadda yadda…

"Do it again! Again!" Yachiru said.

"That was great! You did a good job!" Momo said.

"Obviously they didn't listen to the lyrics. Good job otherwise." Hitsugaya said.

"Good work." Byakuya sid bluntly.

Yumichika was next. He was singing Youre the Devil by Elvis Presley.

"You look like an angel  
Walk like an angel  
Talk like an angel  
But I got wise  
You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise  
You fooled me with your kisses  
You cheated and you schemed  
Heaven knows how you lied to me  
You're not the way you seemed

You look like an angel  
Walk like an angel  
Talk like an angel  
But I got wise

You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise

I thought that I was in heaven  
But I was sure surprised  
Heaven help me, I didn't see  
The devil in your eyes

You look like an angel  
Walk like an angel  
Talk like an angel

But I got wise  
You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise

You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise"

Byakuya and Hitsugaya believed it suited him well, but the song sucked. Yachiru and Momo were merely disturbed and had no comments.

Rukia was going next, and she was singing My Fate by Anna Tsuchiya.

"There's a story inside of me  
Many sadness inside my mind  
I'm always thinking how should I live without all pains

I am shivaring like a child in this deep darkness  
Can you see, Can you feel my feeling

But I want to know my fate  
Before my every hope fades away  
Take my breath away  
Take me higher as you can  
I want to fly somewhere, far away from this word  
Give me some wings as I can fly eternally

I know you just want to know  
what I'm always waiting for  
You came in to my sacred room  
But I shut my door

In the silence you can listen to your own heartbeat  
Just believe what you see and feel

But you need to know my fate  
Before my every blood is gonna freeze  
Take me to the place that we met immorality  
I want to fly somewhere far away this word  
Give me some wings as I can fly eternally

I will never be scared  
Never ever die  
I want to lose my mind to the end of the world  
Don't look back and down  
Time will never stop, never"

All the judges believed this was one of the best performances thus far.

Next was Ichigo. People whispered amongst themselves for he was covered in bandadges. He glared pointedly at Byakuya before he began singing Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin.

"They fall in line  
One at a time  
Ready to play  
(I can't see them anyway)  
No time to lose  
We've got to move  
Steady your hand  
(I am losing sight again)

Fire your guns,  
It's time to run,  
Blow me away.  
(I will stay unless I may)  
After the fall,  
We'll shake it off,  
Show me the way.

Only the strongest will survive,  
Lead me to heaven when we die,  
I am a shadow on the wall,  
I'll be the one to save us all.

There's nothing left,  
So save your breath,  
Lying in wait.  
(Caught inside this tidal wave)  
Your cover's blown,  
Nowhere to go,  
Holding your fate.  
(Loaded I will walk alone)

Fire your guns,  
It's time to run,  
Blow me away.  
(I will stay, unless I may)  
After the fall,  
We'll shake it off,  
Show me the way.

Only the strongest will survive,  
Lead me to heaven when we die,  
I am a shadow on the wall,  
I'll be the one to save us all.

You wanted it back  
(Don't fight me God!)

(Here it goes!)

(Die!)

Only the strongest will survive,  
Lead me to heaven when we die,  
I am a shadow on the wall,  
I'll be the one to save us all.

Save us all!"

It was decided the song was good, but out of character.

Ishida, sporting many wounds like Ichigo's, sang Last Words by Thousand Foot Krutch.

"Dear loved one, please listen  
This might be the last chance I get  
I'm sorry I left you  
I'm living in a world of regret  
Don't cry if you can hear me  
I never meant to hurt you dearly  
I was so wrong sincerely  
Don't stop take life seriously

These are the last words  
I'm ever gonna get to say to you  
When everything falls away from you  
Take these words  
And know the world is not worth leaving

There's so much I've done wrong  
Since I left it hit me so strong  
Take my hand and let's walk through  
All the times I've lied and hurt you  
Those people, please love them  
Don't hate them, we're not above them  
You can have everything, but have nothing  
Listen I've got to tell you something

These are the last words  
I'm ever gonna get to say to you  
When everything falls away from you  
Take these words  
And know the world is not worth leaving

Last words I'll ever really get to say to you  
So listen very carefully to what I'm saying  
Life is more than just the games you're playing  
If there was ever one thing  
I could ever get across to you  
I'd tell you not to say the things you do  
And tell my mother that I love her too  
And no matter what life pulls ya through (no!)  
You've got what it takes to make it through  
And if I was you, I'd get on my knees and pray  
Thank God in the morning for another day  
Cause...

These are the last words  
I'm ever gonna get to say to you  
When everything falls away from you  
Take these words  
And know the world is not worth leaving

Last words I'll ever really get to say to you  
So listen very carefully to what I'm saying  
Life is more than just the games you're playing  
Life is more than just the games you're playing"

The same thing was said about Ishida's that was said about Ichigo's was,well,said.

Renji then went, although he had a broken arm as well as several cuts. He quickly announced he would be singing I'm Alive by Disturbed.

"Never again will I be dishonored  
And never again will I be reminded  
Of living within the world of the jaded  
They kill inspiration  
It's my obligation  
To never again, allow this to happen  
Where do I begin?  
The choices are endless  
Denying the sin  
My art, my redemption  
I carry the torch of my fathers before me

The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away  
There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice  
To change myself, I'd rather die  
Though they will not understand  
I won't make the greatest sacrifice  
You can't predict where the outcome lies  
You'll never take me alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive

Change again, cannot be considered  
I rage again, dispelling my anger  
Where do I begin?  
The choices are endless  
My art, my redemption, my only salvation  
I carry the gift that I have been blessed with  
My soul is adrift in oceans of madness  
Repairing the rift that you have created  
I am not alone, brothers, give me your arms now

The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away  
There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice  
To change myself, I'd rather die  
Though they will not understand  
I won't make the greatest sacrifice  
You can't predict where the outcome lies  
You'll never take me alive

I'm no slave  
Are you feeling brave?  
Or have you gone out of your mind?  
No more games  
It won't feel the same  
If I hold my anger inside  
There's no meaning  
My soul is bleeding  
I've had enough of your kind  
One suggestion, use your discretion  
Before you label me blind

The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away  
There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice  
To change myself, I'd rather die  
Though they will not understand  
I won't make the greatest sacrifice  
You can't predict where the outcome lies  
You'll never take me alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive"

Disturbed described the judges' responses perfectly.

**Back stage…..**

Everyone was congratulating one another for a job well done. Especially Renji, who was talking to Rukia, who was denying she had done a good job. BUT, who cares about them? Moving on….

Ichigo walked up in what he hoped was a casual manner to Orihime. "Hey Orihime, great job back there. You were really good!"

She blushed shyly. "Th-thank you." Everyones words of support were really kind and appreciative but in the end, only Ichigo's opinion truly mattered.

"So, I was, you know, wondering, umm, why you chose that song to sing. I mean, did someone ever hurt you like that?" Ichigo asked.

"NO! Of course not! i… I just felt like singing that song, why? Is there something wrong with it? Ah, sorry, Ichigo, I need to go and uh, talk to Rukia! Yeah! That's it! Bye bye!"

So she ran off, leaving poor Ichigo behind to wonder what that was all about.

**On stage….**

Three of the judgeswere arguing about who should finish off Round One because,well, none of them really wanted to do it. Momo was sittin there, arms and legs crossed, eyes closed, eyebrow twitching in annoyance before screaming "THAT IS IT!I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'LL DO IT!!" The other three backed off instantly.

She walked up to the front of the stage, suddenly very cheerful aagain. "Ok then! Its your choice now. Cast your vote and decide who will continue onto the next round! Until Later!"

**To be continued….**

**A/N: **Ok you heard her. Through a review, put down one person you want to see STAY, and pick a number from one to ten. I will need at least five votes before I continue! Even anynimous readers can vote (just leave out your email unless you want me to reply-its not mandatory)!

Thanks for reading!


	3. The Elimination Round of TERROR!

A/N: Just a quick note…remember how to break up a scene I wrote a fancy IchiHime ad

**A/N: Just quick notes…remember how to break up a scene I wrote a fancy IchiHime ad? Well, I'm going to do it again, except this time to announce a pairing scene so if you don't like a certain pairing then just scroll down to the next ad for the same pairing to get out of reading it. HitsuHina will be everywhere though, so no warnings for them. Also on the topic of couples, these are the final decisions:**

**Histugaya and Hinamori**

**Renji and Rukia**

**Ichigo and Orihime**

**Ishida and Nemu**

**Urahara and Yoruichi**

**All pairings are final and will not change!**

**Shinigami Idol: The Elimination Round of TERROR!!**

"….and, we're back!" Momo grinned.

"Huh? What happened?" Hitsugaya woke up from his long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long nap. "We're back? About time too. I was beginning to wonder if someone starved to death in the audience."

"Oh come one Toshiro! That's not a very positive thing to say!" Momo wailed at her best friend childishly while he stared blankly back.

"Well, it DID take forever for people to finish voting. In fact, to tell the truth, I bet most people didn't even bothering looking up the songs. They just picked their favourite people and voted for them."

"Well, one, mister know-it-all, it's not their fault we've been stuck here for weeks! It's FSA's fault for taking her precious time in updating! And two….I actually agree with you on that."

Hitsugaya quirked an eyebrow at her. "Who's FSA?"

Momo's eyes widened before her hand went over her mouth. It was supposed to be a secret! "Uh…no one! She's nobody!" She looked up at the ceiling cautiously. "No one at all…"

Before Hitsugaya could say anything, Yachiru jumped onto Momo's back and grabbed the microphone out of her hand. "OK CONTESTANTS! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" Sighing in relief, they all came out of their cardboard boxes and stretched their limbs.

" Man, I'm never doing that again!" Ichigo complained.

"Same here." Renji couldn't help agreeing with him just this once.

"It's time to reveal who'll be staying and who will be going in Seireitei's first singing competition!" Momo wrestled the micro phone out of Yachiru's hands and spoke.

"The most voted for and the most favourite would be Rukia Kuchiki." Byakuya had calmly walked up to the wrestling lieutenants and taken the microphone away from them both. At the announcement, though, everyone who had for Rukia voted couldn't help but sigh in relief. Byakuya had threatened them into voting for her or else being slashed to pieces by his bankai.

"IT HAD BETTER BE!" Rukia screamed. She then ran off the stage and to the little party in the corner for the survivo--… I mean winners! It was winners! _Winners…_

"Another winner would be Glasses-san!" Yachiru swiped the speaker from an annoyed Byakuya and graced Ishida with his nickname.

"Ah…thank you, for your kindness…my one voter." Ishida joined Rukia in the winner's circle but he didn't party. Oh no. Quincies don't party. Ther'ye just too cool for that.

"The next winner is Kon!" Momo yanked the microphone from Yachiru and got bitten in the hand for her insolence. "Ow!"

"YES! I KNEW MY BEAUTIFUL LADIES WOULD STICK UP FOR ME!"

"Lad-_y _is more like it. You got one vote." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"That's one more vote than you LOSER!" Shortly after, Kon was shot putted to the party corner by Ichigo where he landed in Rukia's chest. He then flew across the stadium, about eighteen football fields wide, and hit the wall. A new record.

"And the last person to be voted on at all is Orihime Inoue." Histugaya had finally gotten tired of the girls' antics and decided to announce the last name himself.

Orihime blushed slightly and bowed. "Thank you for giving me a chance!" She said quickly before running off the stage.

"WHAT? THAT'S IT? NOONE VOTED FOR ME?!" Renji cried out.

"Nope." That was Yachiru.

"Not a soul." Momo spoke.

"Must I repeat myself? No one." And Hitsugaya.

"Nobody wished for you to stay, lieutenant. How is that hard to understand?" Finally, Byakuya.

"YOU ALL SUCK!" Renji screamed at the general audience.

"No they don't. They just have decent listening abilities, that's all." Hitsugaya defended said general audience.

"Well, the judges had to decide which contestant had to go, but we couldn't." Momo sugarcoated the truth while Hitsugaya explained it.

"We hated all of the songs, so we had to draw names out of a hat. In the end, Matsumoto," he turned to his lieutenant, "you were voted out."

"WHAT?" Matsumoto made a very funny face while everyone else relaxed.

"Well, that works for beautiful moi." Yumichika smirked and walked away.

"Sounds good to me." Ichigo said and Renji nodded. They left for the party.

"TURNCOATS!" _Just you wait, I'll have you all paired up whether you want to be or not. _She smirked in Hitsugaya's and Momo's direction. _I'll start with you two. This shall be your punishment for ruining me at the unknown prize. Wait…unknown? _

"OHHHH YOOORRRRRUUUIIIIICCHHHIIIII-SSAAAAAAAANNN!" She cringed. It couldn't be…I mean, he was exiled for crying out loud!

**U R A H A R A W I T H Y O R U I C H I **

_Glomp._

"Get off me Kisuke!" she tried her best to push him off, but to no avail. He was stuck like glue. Not the cheap kind either.

Finally, he was pealed off and she was free. But that stupid trademark smile of his was still stuck on his face.

"I haven't seen Yoruichi-san in so long!"

"Why are you here, Kisuke? I mean, you're exiled!"

"Remember the numbers?"

A nod.

"Well, several numbers were stuck on different characters and whoever numbers were chosen would randomly appear throughout chapters! There was supposed to be Gin/Rangiku too, but no one picked him, so that pairing was ditched."

She nodds. "I guess that makes sense. Which number were you?"

"I am number ONE!"

"I'm sure you are."

GLOMP.

"GET OFF ME…AGAIN!"

**U R A H A R A W I T H Y O R U I C H I **

Momo grinned and stretched. "Now that we're free, Shiro-chan, who do you think will win?"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya, and I believe Kuchiki is going to win." He turned and walked away.

"Hey! I think Orihime has a good chance of winning!" She wailed at him. He turned to look at her.

"You want to bet?"

"As a matter of fact I do." She grinned evilly, but Hitsugaya already had a plan.

"Then whoever wins has to be the other's servant for a month."

"I ACCEPT!"

He turned and walked away. Something clicked in Momo's mind.

"HEY! YOU HAD ALREADY PLANNED THIS, HADN'T YOU?!"

**-- **

**Reviews and song suggestions please, especially for Yoruichi and Yumichika. You have no idea how hard it is to find a song for those two.**


	4. The tomatos of All That Is Evil

**A/N: Just so you know, my computer messed up so I can't give out personal ****review replies anymore. So at the beginning of chapters I'll put up replies at the top of the page. **

**Himiko Arees – I'd like to thank the ONE**** OF TWO PEOPLE who reviewed chapter three. By the way, don't worry about it. I found songs for them both….some of them kind of evil.**

**Hitsuhina fan4ever – Thank you for the review. Sorry, the pairings were a bit messed up, but that is now hopefully fixed. And thanks for the song suggestion! I'll keep it in mind. **

**The tomatoes of All That Is Evil**

BANGBANGBANG.

Hinamori looked up from her work at the unexpected visitor. Doesn't he have his own work to do? Like plotting a crush's downfall?

For crying out loud, it was eleven at night!

BANGITYBANGBANG.

They obviously weren't going anywhere either. Defeated, she opened the door to confront an old friend she thought had shame. How wrong she was.

Renji whizzed past her and threw the door shut. He looked around quickly and sighed in relief.

"You know, by acting suspicious like that you're putting a lot of pressure on Shuuhei to make an annoying ad in the magazine about us having an affair." Momo managed to somehow speak calmly all the while, but she was losing valuable plotting time.

"I need…your help." He panted heavily.

"What for?"

"Do you know any spells…that uh…" he seemed flustered. "spells….kidou…use kidou to…make someone love you?"

"EH?" now of course, she knows no such spell exists. But for some humour… "Oh yeah, sure! There's a spell for that." She smiled. "But you'll need to fulfill a few tasks first…"

Renji gulped. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Now, for this to work though, you'll need to stay in my division. Here, I'll call Captain Kuchiki…" Dialling at neck break speed, she called the sixth's captain. "Hello, Captain Kuchiki? This is Lieutenant Hinamori, I was wondering of it was ok for Renji to spend his nights of the competi--, yes? You'll send his possessions over? Well, no, he cant stay here forever….ok, thanks!" putting the phone down, she faced Renji, who was hunched in a dark corner.

"Captain is trying to kick me out…" He sniffed. A moment later, his possessions were delivered and the poor fourth squad members that had to carry them there left. Momo set his things up in a closet.

"Don't tell me I'm staying in a closet…"

"I don't need to, since you seemed to have figured that out. Now go to sleep." She tossed him in there and went to her room, promising to wake up early the next day to finish the paperwork. She didn't.

_I – C – H – I – G – O - + - O – R – I – H – I – M – E –_

"Hey, Inoue!" Ichigo ran to catch up with his classmate and, admittingly, crush.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime turned suddenly, caught off guard by Ichigo's appearance.

"Of course it's me. Where've you been? The show's starting in half an hour." _And weirdly enough, I missed you._ That is what he failed at saying, though he really did try.

"Tee-hee! Kurosaki-kun looks like a fish!" She giggled uncontrollably, and while Ichigo glared at first, his expression softened as her face broke into a wide grin and she gave into full blown laughter.

"Heh…duck..." Ichigo now gave Orihime a concerned look. Why and how did he look like a fish? And WHAT about a duck?!

She eventually quieted down, and they stood there for a good five minutes just making googly eyes at each other. Which kind of pissed Kon off.

_I – C – H – I – G – O - + - O – R – I – H – I – M – E –_

"OI! IN CASE YOU HAVENT NOTICED, WE'RE LATE! UNLESS THE FOURTH IS YOUR NEW HANGOUT, LET'S GO~!" Kon bounced on Ichigo's head for every syllable he said, the last word being emphasized after being thrown to the stadium. Eventually the two heard "Oof! I'm okay!" and continued walking…

----

Inside the girl's change room, Yumichika gasped.

"We're out of shampoo."

---

As everyone settled into their seats, the judges somehow managed to remove the microphone from Yachiru and gave it to Byakuya. They agreed it would be safest with him.

After the usual introductions, Yumichika came up on stage.

"I'll be singing first, if you don't mind." The four glanced at each other, a little unsure, but in the end, agreed.

Sparkles consumed Yumichika as he proudly announced, "I will be singing my all time favourite song, Lucky by Britney Spears. Leave her alone, fools!"

The crowd gasped in horror.

"This is the story about a girl named Lucky." He told them all.

"Early morning  
She wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock on the door

It's time for makeup  
Perfect smile  
It's you they're all waiting for  
They go...

Isn't she lovely  
This Hollywood girl

And they say... "

Lights flooded the stage as Yumichika struck a pose, before continuing.

"She's so Lucky  
She's a star  
But she cry cry cries in her lonely heart  
Thinking, if there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night? "

The stage went back to normal after, and he sang normally. The girls, loving his performance, squealed in delight.

"Lost in an image, in a dream  
But there's no one there to wake her up  
And the world is spinning and she keeps on winning  
But tell me, what happens when it stops

They go...

Isn't she lovely?  
This Hollywood girl

And they say... "

'Here it goes again', all four judges thought. Lights flooded the stage, and the girls lost control as he struck a pose.

"She's so lucky  
She's a star  
But she cry cry cries in her lonely heart  
Thinking, if there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night?

(Best actress, and the winner is, Lucky!)  
Oooh I, I Uh-Uh Ay  
(I'm Rodger Johnson from Brock News and I'm standing outside the arena waiting for Lucky!!;  
Ohmygod there she comes!)

Isn't she lovely?  
This Hollywood girl

She is soo lucky  
But why does she cry?  
If there is nothing missing in her life  
Why do tears come at night?

And they say

She's so lucky,  
She's a star  
But she cry cry cries in her lonely heart  
Thinking, if there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night?

She's so lucky. (she is so lucky)  
But she cry cry cries in her lonely heart  
Thinking, if there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night?"

As the song ended, the girls went _insane._ Roses were sold from a vending machine and tossed onto the stage. Taking an elegant bow, he sashayed off the stage.

It wasn't that the singing was bad. It was rather good, actually. That's the scary part.

The four critics looked at each other, none wanting to carry on. But Yachiru quickly recognized the moment, and grabbed it.

"Yay! Yay! Pretty Boy can sing a pretty song! Yay! Ok! Lion Face can sing next! I wonder what he's singing….oh well! Ja ne!" She hopped off the stage and it went dark. A few low guitar notes were played, the lights flashing in rhythm. _Everybody_ in the stadium knew the song.

The guitar notes went higher until the drums joined in. Fog filtered onto the stage and the small plushy could be seen wearing a Dracula cape. His back was to the audience. The song he was going to do need no introduction. "Animal I have become" by Three Days Grace.

He jumped to face the audience, and so it began.

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

The four judges relaxed and decided to enjoy the show. The songs were somewhat decent now. And quite frankly, the idea of Kon singing "Animal I have become" was amusing.

Far off in the distance, someone pounded on the door of a closet. "Someone let me out please! I can't open it from the inside!"

Returning the readers' attention back to the stadium subtly, Momo clutched her head painfully. If she didn't stop gawking at Hitsugaya out of the corner of her eye and get someone on that stage, fast, someone was going to die…

"Do you hear it too?" Yachiru whispered. "That voice, the sound of impatient keyboard typing…it's scary…" Momo nodded.

"I-it's Ichigo's turn now…" She decided. The strawberry shortcake emerged from backstage, his wounds all but healed now. Glancing out Byakuya heatedly anyways, he announced that the song he would be singing was Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Krutch. He had discovered what a hit the band was, and decided to follow Ishida's example.

"If you like us,  
Calling all riders,  
Roll up beside us,  
No place to hide us,  
All freedom fighters,  
Let's unite us,  
Switch on your nitrous  
And let's go  
Destination for navigation,  
Man up ya stations,  
Feel the sensation  
Surround invasion with communication,  
Move quick, we might avoid contamination

Down,  
Here comes the sound,  
Everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon,  
Now let's make it loud,  
Let me show 'em all how  
You move to this phenomenon,  
Roll! Open your soul,  
Maybe lose control inside of this phenomenon,  
Just let yourself go,  
And let everyone know  
You move to this phenomenon.

Don't let these spiders  
Crawl up beside us,  
They want to bite us,  
Inject the virus.  
Raise up ya lighters,  
Praise to the righteous,  
Need you to guide us,  
GET PREPARED TO GO

If you like us,  
Calling all riders,  
Roll up beside is,  
No place to hide us,  
All freedom fighters,  
Let's unite us,  
Switch on your nitrous  
AND LET'S GO

Down,  
Here comes the sound,  
Everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon,  
Now let's make it loud,  
Let me show 'em all how  
You move to this phenomenon,  
Roll! Open your soul,  
Maybe lose control  
Inside of this phenomenon,  
Just let yourself go,  
And let everyone know  
You move to this phenomenon.

Can't take it anymore,  
Shake until we move the floor,  
What are we waiting for?  
LET'S GO  
Tired of being ordinary,  
Don't care if there's people staring,  
I'll rely on your strength to carry me on.  
I'm not invisible like you,  
Next time things get a little messed up,  
I'll shine but I'll never be see-through.  
I'm fine just tryin to wake the rest up.

Down,  
Here comes the sound,  
Everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon,  
Now let's make it loud,  
And let's show 'em all how  
You move to this phenomenon,  
Roll! Open your soul,  
Maybe lose control inside of this phenomenon,  
Just let yourself go,  
And let everyone know  
You move to this phenomenon.

You move to this phenomenon  
You move to this phenomenon."

At some point during the song, Momo remembered about Renji, and quickly sent a subordinate to fetch him, along with the key to the closet.

Unfortunately, Byakuya had wanted to have Renji up next, and she refused. When questioned, she admitted that she had locked him in a closet. This resulted in a sarcastic remark from Hitsugaya, and a tomato being smushed in his hair so it was the same shade as Renji's hair. He then left to take a shower.

As that was the case, Orihime got to go next. The jolted in her seat backstage when her name was called.

_I – C – H – I – G – O - + - O – R – I – H – I – M – E –_

Passing Ichigo in the hallway, he patted her hair and wished her luck. She entered the stage flushed like a cherry.

_I – C – H – I – G – O - + - O – R – I – H – I – M – E –_

Stuttering a little while talking, she said that she would sing "Butterfly" by t.A.T.u.

It started with Asian music, which was a relief to some audience members (coughByakuyacough), who had grown tired of all the western music. It was quickly decided to be a sort of "Asian dance" to his annoyance though.

"Lai ee ay ay  
Lai ee ay ay  
Lai ee ay ay  
Where's my samurai?

I've been searcing for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find  
To find my samurai

Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need  
I need my samurai

Ai ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

ai ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find  
To find my samurai

Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in his net  
Yes I need  
I need my samurai

Ai ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ai ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Lai ee ay ay  
Lai ee ay ay  
Lai ee ay ay  
Where's my samurai?

( Oh, oh, oh)

Lai ee ay ay  
Lai ee ay ay  
Lai ee ay ay  
Where's my samurai?

Ai ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ai ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ai ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ai ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Lai ee ay ay  
Lai ee ay ay  
Lai ee ay ay  
Where's my samurai?

Lai ee ay ay  
Lai ee ay ay  
Lai ee ay ay  
Where's my samurai?

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky"

Momo mentally patted herself on the back. A few days ago, she gave the girl the song idea, and she went for it! She knew it would be a hit! If only Hitsugaya was here to see it…

This round was done and done.

Hitsugaya was back in time for Rukia's performance. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he simply rolled his eyes.

When Rukia explained the song she was going to sing was "I must be dreaming" by Frou Frou, she glared at Hitsugaya, where he smirked back.

"Pay close attention  
don't listen to me from now  
George'll be flying this one  
nd it's anyone¹s guess how he does  
this is the right turn wrong universe  
taking me in full bloom  
fireball careful with that  
there see what you made me do

I must be dreaming or  
we're onto something  
I must be dreaming for  
I don't fall in love lawlessly  
I must be dreaming or  
pinch me to waking  
so undeniably yours  
as long as I'm losing it so completely

Incendiary glance  
be come and collide in me  
Soon and in hearts oh  
while I go helplessly sky high magic eye sugar rushing don't

I must be dreaming or we're onto something  
hey just watcha make me for  
I don't fall in love lawlessly  
I must be dreaming or  
pinch me to waking so undeniably yours  
as long as I'm loosing it so completely  
euphoria  
I can't take any more of yah I'm losing it

I must be dreaming or we're onto something  
hey just watcha make me for  
I don't fall in love lawlessly  
I must be dreaming or  
pinch me to waking so undeniably yours  
as long as I'm loosing it so completely."

The dreamlike quality she had sung it was breath taking. It matched the song so perfectly even the male audience members nodded in approval.

Hitsugaya smirked at Momo, who was silently fuming, not that she thought Rukia's performance was bad. Just that she was losing. She continued to glare daggers at Hitsugaya until the next performance.

Since it was Ishida's turn, there had to be a speech. "I took much time deliberating which musical harmony would be most appropriate to secure a continuation in my success as a singer, and have decided upon "Never too late" by Three Days Grace. Please enjoy."

Most of the audience was kneeling over, clutching their heads in pain because of all the long, complicated words he used. Kind of sad, really. You'd think being educated would help them, but obviously not.

Never taking not of their distress, he mercifully started the music.

"This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would've guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
"It'll be alright"  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try to  
Just stay alive  
Baby we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would've guessed it?  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
"It'll be alright"  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try to  
Just stay Alive  
Baby we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It is never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be us again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
"It'll be alright"  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Baby we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late."

Let's just say, the song was a crowd pleaser. Those blocker glasses of his hide his eyes as he left the stage, a proud smirk controlling his mouth. A flutter of movement at the corner of his eyes, and he turned to confront the intruder.

***I**S**H**I**D**A**/**N**E**M**U***

"Congratulations, you sang rather well." The lieutenant of squad twelve stepped out from the shadows, and Ishida's eyes widened. He could never forget her face, but somehow managed to forget the name each and every time he heard it. Damn it all.

Quickly covering it up, he pushed up the glasses and modestly thanked her. She bowed her head slightly and then looked him in the eye.

"It was a very nice song. One of my favourites, actually." She smiled at him slightly before letting it fade.

"Is that so? Then it appears that I had chosen wisely, then." He smiled for her, and she matched and held it with one of her own.

"It seems, that by the way you were singing, that you had someone in mind while doing so." She managed two steps forward.

"And you would be right in thinking so." He followed suit, and took two steps towards her.

"Might I ask who it was you had in mind?" She took two more steps, so they were now directly in front of each other.

"You may." Placing a hand upon her shoulder blade and another on her lower back, he allowed her to step into the embrace.

"Who did you have in mind when you sang?" She leaned her head on his chest, and he rested his head on hers.

"It was…"

***I**S**H**I**D**A**/**N**E**M**U***

"…Abarai-kun?" Renji was staring at the two on his way to the stage, a look of total stupor crossing his features. She glanced at the other lieutenant without blinking, and shamelessly stepped away from Ishida.

"Until the next time." And she vanished.

"That was…interesting." Renji finally admitted. Ishida merely sighed.

"Just go to your performance." Robotically, the red head complied. He somehow managed to come alive once going on stage, however.

The song was "Numb" by LinkinPark though, funnily enough.

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be."

The song suited Renji perfectly, it was decided.

The last contestant was Yoruichi. Urahara had sat himself right in the front row with a sign that read "Yoruichi Sihoin is my IDOL!!!!" He was then knocked out by a flying tomato Momo gave her.

The song was, unsurprisingly, another of the dance genre. "Bust a Groove" by Kitty N-Theme.

(Turn and face the music.  
Turn and face the music now.  
Turn and face the music.)

(Bust a..Bust a..Bust a Groove!)

"I will never, ever run away,  
I'll be here to fight another day.  
I will make you realize,  
I'll always be right by your side.  
Now our love is sanctified,  
I'm here to Bust A Groove"

(Bust a Groove! Bust a Groove.. Bust a Groove!)

"Boy, you're everything I'll ever need.  
Oh Boy, you know you mean the world to me.  
Oh I could never see you,  
Blinded by the blue.

I will never, ever run away,  
I'll be here to fight another day.  
I will make you realize,  
I'll always be right by your side.  
Now our love is sanctified,  
I'm here to Bust A Groove."

(Bust a Groove! Bust a Groove! Bust a Groove!)

"I will never, ever run away.  
I just can't live without you now,  
I'll be here to fight another day,  
Gonna see you blink no matter how.  
I will never, ever run away,  
I'll be here to fight another day.  
I will make you realize,  
I'll always be right by your side.  
Now our love is sanctified,  
I'm here to Bust A Groove."

(Bust a Groove! Bust a Groove! Bust a Groove!)

As the music finally faded into the background, cheers enveloped the stage as coins were flung onto the stage. Yoruichi's pet monkey collected them in a hat before returning to his master's shoulder and forever vanished in a flash of light.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori were having a staring contest. Tears streamed down her face because of how long she has been keeping her eyes open. Determined not to lose, though, she smashed a tomato into his face.

The other contestants filtered onto the stage, and placed paper bags over their heads. It was show time.

----

**A/N: Ok, rules changed slightly. You may now vote for the two people you would like to see stay the most. That's all. Oh, and no more numbers.**

**This story will stay on hiatus from now until my HitsuHina fanfic is done. But hey, more time for voting to come in then.**

**Happy Holidays everybody!**


End file.
